


This is not me

by SalemTheCat



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat
Summary: День Сеймура Скиннера не задался с самого утра.





	

 

This is not my life  
This is not my home  
This is not me

  
День Сеймура Скиннера не задался с самого начала.  
С самого утра он уже был разбит и чувствовал себя паршиво, даже самое замшелое утро во Вьетнаме не начиналось так. Полночи пришлось провозиться с кружевными панталонами его мамаши — ведь ей обязательно нужны были чертовы розовые бантики, а не голубые.  
Как это унизительно.  
«Сеееймуур!» — каждое утро начиналось именно с этих слов, и в голове Скиннера голос Агнес звучал как противный скрип половиц в рушащемся доме. Да, если и посмотреть, по большому счету, сама его жизнь рушилась на глазах.  
Сначала была Эдна. Казалось бы, самое приятное, что было в жизни Сеймура, но, к сожалению, не сложилось, и она ушла. Очередным ударом стало то, что она выскочила замуж за святошу Фландерса, ну, а потом… и вовсе ее не стало. После этого директор школы стал замечать за собой все признаки глубокой депрессии.  
И вот, очередной рабочий день в школе. Никто не желает слушать и делать то, что им говорят — хулиганы все так же хулиганят и обижают зубрил, Барт Симпсон все так же ищет способ пооригинальнее насолить директору, инспектор Чалмерс все так же недоволен общей ситуацией. Ничего не поменялось, разве что здесь больше нет Эдны.  
Разруха, пустота, унижение. День за днем, неделя за неделей, год за годом.  
Очередным показателем депрессии стало посещение такого гиблого места как бар «У Мо». Здесь полно так же унылых завсегдатаев, как и сам Сеймур. Безобразный бармен кисло улыбнулся и поставил на грязную барную стойку кружку пойла.  
В последнее время Сеймур все чаще вспоминал о том, кем он был раньше. Какой была та самая жизнь до Сеймура Скиннера, когда он был еще Армином. Прошло так много времени и воспоминания уже почти стерлись из памяти, но дух бунтарства и свободы все еще приходит во сне к теперь уже Сеймуру. А на утро возникает так много вопросов, иногда даже слишком много: «Что бы было, если бы он не пошел служить? Что бы стало, если бы в его жизни не было того самого Скиннера? Что бы стало, если бы он сейчас все бросил и?..»  
Возвращаясь обратно, он и сам не понял, как очутился на мосту. Мысли словно пчелиный рой ворочались в голове. Есть ли способ прервать этот порочный круг позора и безысходности? Может стоит взять и остановиться? Просто оставить эту жалкую жизнь полную боли. К тому же, это единственный способ увидеть ее, Эдну.  
Решительно он перемахнул через каменные перила и оказался на самом краю, ему в лицо дул холодный ветер и ровно шаг отделял от пустоты. Еще шаг и ты сможешь вырваться.  
 _Теперь у него был план._


End file.
